thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Мариам Футапье
'Мариам Футапи '- глава горничных и одна из Трех Героев Королевства Люцифения. Эксперт по шпионажу и убийству, Мариам передала все свои знания приемной дочери, Ней. Также выступала в качестве одного из самых верных последователей принцессы Рилиан. Биография Ранние годы Родившаяся в EC 468, в юности Мариам служила в Асмодеанской Армии, где стала частью отряда "Серебряный Воробей". Имея превосходные навыки, она получила звание генерала, когда ей было всего девять лет. В EC 477, Мариам и её отряд были назначены авангардом отряда "Золотой Дракон" для вторжения в Королевство Люцифения через Babul Desert. Пока шли до места назначения, Мариам предала свой отряд и восстала против него до того, как они успели дойти до Люцифении. После того, как она присоединилась к отряду Люцифении, Мариам служила в подчинении короля Арта, сражаясь бок о бок с Леонхартом Авадония, а позже - с Эллукой Часовщицей во время Асмо-Вельзенианской войны. Во время войны она столкнулась с Гастом Веномом, наёмником и бывшим солдатом Асмодеана, после чего они познакомились. На каком-то этапе, он рассказал Мариам о смерти своей сестры и объяснил свою страсть к войне в качестве наёмника: это была единственная вещь, которой он владел. В районе этих событий, она встретила местного кузнеца из семьи Лэнгли и после этого навещала его каждый раз, когда ей требовались его услуги. В EC 490, Мариам, вместе со своими вышеупомянутыми товарищами, вернулись с войны, известные как Три Героя. После смерти короля Арта, война закончилась, и Мариам ушла в отставку, выступая в качестве Главы Служанок в Дворце Люцифении королевы Анны. Проделка в Сумерках В EC 491, Мариам узнала, что Эллука воюет с Министром Прези и вмешалась, спасая свою подругу. Вместе они победили министра, убили его, и Эллука смогла изгнать злого духа (демона) из дочери королевы, Принцессы Риллиан. После события Мариам нашла девочку без сознания, Ней, и удочерила её. Узнав о том, что Прези сотрудничает с Abyss I.R, Мариам встретилась с Эллукой и Леонхартом для того, чтобы поделится своими результатами. Когда Леонхарт показал, что он усыновил принца Алексиеля, Глава Служанок спросила у него, как он будет справляться с воспитанием двоих, описав то, что она тоже удочерила ребёнка недавно. Глядя на Эллуку, горничная спросила, готова ли она обучать ученика, т.к не хотела брака. Эллука ответила ей просто: "Никогда". Роковые Дни Несколько дней спустя смерти Анны в 499 EC, Мариам была вызвана Эллукой. Поспешно входя в Зеркальный Зал, Глава служанок почувствовала чужое присутствие и быстро прервала атаку, направленную в её спину. Она обезоружила противника с помощью удара по запястью и развернулась к Эллуке, которая жаловалась на её "привычку пинать". Мариам спросила у Эллуки, что она делает и Эллука ответила, что из-за смерти Анны она собиралась уезжать, и ей нужно было убить всех, кто её знал. Мариам ответила, что этот игрушечный ножик не смог бы её убить, приближаясь к деревянному ножу и касаясь его. В этот момент она заметила, что у него откидное лезвие. Услышав дурацкий план убийства, она улыбнулась и пожала плечами до того, как поинтересоваться, зачем ей вообще уезжать. Эллука объяснила, что после смерти Анны и Арта у неё нет обязательств оставаться, и Мариам ответила, что Эллука никогда не менялась, шутя над нестареющим лицом Эллуки и её детским характером. Позже она пыталась уговорить ее остаться. Эллука предложила ей завести преемницу, но Мариам отнеслась к этому скептически. Эллука уверяла её, что это займет всего пару лет, если у человека есть талант, что побудило Главу Служанок спросить, нашла ли Эллука такого человека. Та пыталась задеть Мариам тем, что она была заменима и в качестве горничной, на что удивленная Мариам, готовая объяснить ей обратное, заметила присутствие Ней. Её приёмная дочь извинилась и предупредила Мариам о том, что Леонхарт хочет, чтобы она взглянула на нового мальчика-слугу. Мариам согласилась, зная о том что слуга был принцем, и сказала Эллуке, что они продолжат разговор как-нибудь в другой раз. Вздохнув, глава ушла с Ней, чтобы посмотреть на нового слугу, Аллена. Однажды Мариам увидела, как Шартетта Лангли разбила вазу и извинялась за то, что она плохая горничная. Мариам успокоила её тем, что, несмотря на это, Шартетта старалась как могла. Господство Зла Двадцать седьмого декабря, EC 499, в день рождения Принцессы Рилиан, Мариам приказала Аллену, Шартетте и шести другим прислугам навести порядок во дворце, сказав им о том, что Королевские семьи соседних стран будут принимать участие в балу. Во время праздничной ночи Мариам заметила очевидное истощение Аллена и спросила, не устал ли он, советуя ему отправиться в зал отдыха прислуг на отдых, так как им надо будет убирать после того, как бал закончится и заметила, что он очень похож на свою сестру, хотя они и имеют совершенно разные позиции в жизни. Удивленный, Аллен спросил, не умеет ли она читать мысли, но Мариам ответила, что нет. Эллука затем дразнила свою подругу за то, что та скрывает такую силу. Когда Аллен спросил, является ли его очевидное сходство с сестрой проблемой, Мариам объяснила, что Эллука уже убедила всех в том, что их сходство — простое совпадение. Затем она обнаружила, что проблема была в том, что Рилиан его помнила, но год, который он провел с ней, доказал то, что она по-прежнему не обращала внимания на правду. После попытки убийства Рилиан в EC 500, несколько следующих дней Мариам была одна из немногих, кого Рилиан подпускала к себе. Спустя около недели после дня рождения принцессы, Мариам узнала, что Леонхарт был найден мёртвым в реке, и присутствовала на его похоронах. Увидев его приемную дочь, Жермен, она молча обняла ребёнка; её плечи дрожали. Некоторое время спустя, Кайл Фризис спросил у посыльного разрешения посетить Люцифению; Мариам была одной из выбранных слуг, но Кайл отказался от неё, заменив её Алленом. Несколько дней спустя Мариам явилась на зов принцессы Рилиан, войдя в Зал Звуков и выслушав её приказы. Из-за того, что Король Кайл отменил свою свадьбу с принцессой, Мариам была послана на разведку, дабы узнать личность зеленоволосой любовницы Кайла. Отправив Ней во Дворец Фризис и проведя собственное расследование в Эльфегорте, Мариам сообщила через Аллена и Эллуку, что не смогла вычислить личность зеленоволосой девушки несмотря на все её усилия. Волшебница подметила, что о девушке было известно только то, что она обладала зелеными волосами, и Мариам добавила, что в то время местонахождение Кайла в Эльфегорте было известно, но никакой информации не было найдено, как будто кто-то специально им мешал что-либо найти. Глава Служанок наблюдала, как у Риллиан началась истерика до того, как она позвала премьер-министра Миниса и приказала ему убить всех зеленоволосых девушек в Эльфегорте. После того, как Эллука столкнулась с требованиями Риллиан сжечь лес, препятствующий вторжению, волшебница выбежала из комнаты, и Мариам бросилась за ней. В холле ей удалось остановить Эллуку и поговорить с ней, но волшебница возразила и добавила, что её задача была завершена со смертью Анны и Арта, и что она собирается бежать с Джулианной подальше от безумия принцессы. Когда Мариам спросила её, что та будет делать после, Эллука начала отвечать, но увидела, как Аллен наблюдает за ними, и прокляла его. После предсказания Эллуки Аллену по поводу разрушения Люцифении, магиня сказала Мариам, какой счастливой её сделала она и Леонхарт, желая, чтобы Аллен не препятствовал им в настоящее время. Со слезами на глазах Мариам услышала прощание Эллуки перед тем, как волшебница ушла. Спустя некоторое время, Мариам узнала, что Рилиан наняла Гаста Венома, и приготовилась подавать ему еду в его комнату. Мариам вошла, чтобы найти Гаста с Алленом. Бывший знакомый высмеял её за то, как она неожиданно изменилась и стала прислугой. Раздраженная, Мариам ответила, что он до сих пор наёмник и совсем не изменился. Тот парировал, что сражения — это все, что он может, и она заметила, что он так и не смирился со смертью сестры. После их краткого диалога Глава Горничных сказала Аллену позаботиться о Гасте. Перед уходом она спросила наёмника, почему он сражается, на что он ей ответил, что ищет место для смерти. Революция Люцифении К концу Революции Люцифении Мариам и Аллен были единственными, кто не сбежал, когда революция коснулась дверей дворца. "Началось", — шепнула Мариам, услышав, как мятежники проникли во дворец. Обозленная Ней бросила ее, приемные родители Аллена с сарказмом отозвались об их отношениях с Мариам как родительских и добавили, что надо бежать, пока есть возможность. Аллен отказался бежать и оставлять Риллиан без защиты, на что горничная вздохнула и сказала, что у неё нет намерений умирать, решаясь проверить свои способности на армии Сопротивления. Схватив свой нож с полки, Мариам попрощалась с принцем Алексиэлем, и добавила, что они обязательно встретятся, если выживут. После того ухода из комнаты прислуги, Мариам пришла в Heavenly Yard (Небесный Двор) и сразила вторгающихся, попросив прощения за то, что не может позволить им проникнуть внутрь. Мариам приступила к сокрушению солдат, убивая их одного за другим. Увидев Жермен командующей полем боя, окровавленные убийцы сказали ей, что она как женщина-генерал была мудра. Сплочив солдат под своим командованием, Мариам начала контратаку и попыталась остановить атаку Жермен по замку, но в скором времени была атакована фехтовальщиком, вынужденная уклониться от удара. Она пронзила женщину своими мечами, спрашивая личность атакующих, но она промахнулась, и все же ей удалось уничтожить её плащ. Когда фехтовальщик показал своё лицо, Мариам была шокирована тем, что фехтовальщиком оказалась Шартетта. В ужасе горничная спросила, почему она принимает участие в революционной армии, а затем спросила у Бога тот же вопрос, не веря в реальность происходящего. Сражаясь с Шартетт, Мариам спросила вновь почему она присоеденилась к революции,и ответом прозвучало, что она это делала из-за того, что следовала своим чувствам, как и остальные люди. Мариам ответила, что такой поступок только огорчит Риллиан. Уклоняясь от удара горничной, она успешно разрушила оружия своей ладонью после того как оно застряло в земле. Наёмный убийца (Мариам), ударом ноги прижала Шартетту к стене, прерывая её атаку, но была внезапно поражена ракетными перчатками девушки, из-за чего потеряла возможность сопротивляться и была тяжело ранена. Мариам встала обратно на ноги и воспользовалась короткой паузой, возникшей после того, как Шартетт ударила ее, она использовала дымовую бомбу для того, чтобы скрыть своё исчезновение. Шокированная победой Шартетт, Глава Горничных отступила в угол, только для того, чтобы с приходом Ней сказать, что она её искала. Мариам сказала своей приёмной дочери убегать, но, к сожалению, была убита ножом в спину. Во время смерти Мариам думала о том, что все, кого она знала, её предали. И понимая, что уже никогда не увидит конец, уже не важно, кто победит, Мариам умерла. Наследие После её смерти и конца революции, патрулирующий Марлонский солдат нашел её тело в Небесном Двору и доложил о находке Королю Кайлу. Во время состоявшейся на следующий день мирной конференции, он проинформировал делегатов о докладе. Несмотря на то, что предполагалось, что она была убита во время попытки побега в революции, никто не сообщил об убийстве, оставляя тайну неразгаданной. Личность и Черты Характера Мариам была внешне холодной, суровой, и мрачной женщиной, выполняя свои обязанности прислуги короны Люцифении,без жалоб, и смирясь с детскими капризами, в своей суровой и пунктуальной манере. Не смотря на её мрачную внешность, она не была бессердечной и показывала заботливую и чувствительную сторону среди тех, кто окружали её; Так однажды, отметив истощение Аллена, она предложила слуге поспать до того, как надо будет убирать, и, когда Шартетт думала, что от неё одни неприятности, Мариам утешила её. Она была очень преданна своим друзьям Леонхарту и Эллуке, и была сильно шокирована смертью Леонхарта и уходом Эллуки. Мариам была невероятно предана Королевской Семье Люцифении, нарушая долг перед своей родной страной для того, чтобы им служить и позже стремясь угодить более эгоистичным капризам Риллиан. В результате, она обезумела от многочисленных предательств, она страдала от того, что все, кого она знала, её бросали по той или иной причине. Во время своей смерти Мариам чувствовала себя крайне одинокой и преданной, её дух был сломлен из-за всей боли, которую она пережила. Навыки и Способности Мастерица плаща и кинжала, Мариам быстро поднялась по служебной лестнице в Асмодеанской армии, получив звание генерала в очень юном возрасте. В качестве наёмницы и шпионки, она была экстремально спокойной и наблюдательной, что позволяет ей легко чувствовать присутствие окружающих её людей и предвидеть их нападения. Владея парными кинжалами, ей не доставляло труда с абсолютной точностью убивать пехотинцев, оставляя брызги крови с каждым смертельным ударом. Её скорость и элегантность сделали её боевую технику подобной танцу, кинжалы будто сами следовали за её быстрыми движениями. Эта скорость и изящество, используемые в её обязанностях в качестве горничной, помогали достичь совершенства, и девушка прекрасно выполняла свою роль в качестве Главы Горничных. Среди наиболее заметных качеств Мариам была её харизма и лидерство. Во время боя, она пользовалась своим мастерством на линии фронта, чтобы вдохновить солдат и, во время Революции в Люцифении, использовала свой легендарный статус, чтобы сплотить контрнаступление. Наконец, Мариам была опытна в боевых искусствах, и была способна без особого труда отразить и увернуться от опасных атак. А так же у нее были очень сильные ноги, обезоруживающие Эллуку и с легкостью впечатавывающие ударом Шартетт к стене. Взаимосвязи Персонажей Часовщица Эллука: Одна из Трёх Героев. Эллука была очень хорошой подругой Мариам, они сдружились во время Асмо-Билзианской войны. Она выразила разочарование в связи с её апатичным образом и была сбита с толку её детским поведением, но все же очень её ценила. Леонхарт Авадония: Один из трёх героев, Леонхарт был очень хорошим другом Мариам. Они сдружились во время Асмо-Билзианской войны, хоть она и завидовала простоте его желаний и молниеностности его мыслей. После его смерти, Мариам была сильно огорчена и утешала его дочь Жермен во время похорон, когда та была потрясена смертью отца. Шартетт Лангели: Горничная, которая работала под руководством Мариам в дворце. Мариам утешала Шартетт, когда та во время работы разбивала вещи в замке из-за своей большой силы. Когда Шартетт просоеденилась к Революции и показала себя перед Главой Горничных, Мариам была шокированна и не верила в её предательство. После того как Шартетт удержала победу в дуэли, она отступила, и приняла это как ещё одно очередное предательство, которое, правда, её сильно потрясло. Ней Футапье: Приёмная дочь Мариам. Мариам не показывала открыто материнские чувства к Ней; вместо этого, она относилась к ней как к ещё одной горничной. Когда Ней бежала из дворца во время Люцифианской революции, Мариам горько заметила нелюбовь дочери к ней, но все же беспокоилась за её безопасность, увидев Ней в самом разгаре битвы. Когда Мариам была убита Ней, она умирала с мыслями о том,что это было последнее из многочисленных предательств. Гаст Веном: Товарищ Мариам со времен её службы в Асмодианской войне. Молодая Мариам сдружилась с Гастом до побега в Люцифению во время Асмо-Бильзианской войны. После того, как она встретилась с ним вновь, она недовольно отметила, что он мало изменился, а так же никак не может пережить смерть сестры. Аллен Авадония: Слуга, работающий в замке под руководством Мариам. Мариам была одна из немногих кто знал, что Аллен и Риллиан в действительности являлись близнецами, и она пыталась унять его протиречивые чувства насчет того, как он с Риллиан может иметь такие разные роли в жизни. Она относилась к Аллену с внимательностью и симпатией, посоветовав ему отдохнуть, когда заметила его истощенность, и попрощалась с ним перед отъездом, когда отправлялась на битву с революционной армией. Рилианна Люцифен д'Отриш: работодатель Мариам после смерти Арта и Анны. Мариам была верна Рилиан как была предана Анне, выражая так свою привязанность к умершей королеве, не смотря на то, что её раздражала излишняя дерзость и жестокость принцессы. Она решила оставаться верна ей до самого конца и воевала против революционеров, которые вторглись во дворец. Интересные Факты Conceptualization and Origin Концептуализация и Происхождение *Происхождение имени Мариам исходит из Арамейского, Персидского и Арабского имени ''Maryam, ''которое означает "звезда моря". '' Любопытно *По иронии судьбы, Мариам, предательница родины, была предана теми, кому доверяла; более того, она была предана и убита Ней, своей приемной дочерью, которая являлась предательницей из Королевства Марлон. *Аллен заметил, что Риллиан нравилось кричать на слабого и дрожащего премьер министра Миниса куда больше, чем на непреклонную и гордую Мариам.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 *Её основной цвет одежды горничной был фиолетовый, цвет, символизирующий Асмодеан. Gallery Concept Art= 948021.jpg|Mariam's profile from Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Mariam.png|Mariam's profile from The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 Mariamconceptart2.png|Concept art of Mariam by Ichika Mariamconceptart.png|Concept art of Mariam's uniform before becoming a maid |-| Book Apparitions= 12778.jpg|Mariam's last conversation with Elluka in The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow 12771.jpg|Mariam's profile in the novel Three Heroes.jpg|The Three Heroes as seen in Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide EllukaLeonhartMariam.png|Mariam with Leonhart and Elluka as seen in Twiright Prank Fanbook7.jpg|Mariam in Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook MariamGastIllustStory.png|Mariam in The Daughter of Evil: Illustration Story |-| Manga Apparitions= kakiorosi_image_4.png|A picture of Mariam from The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver DoE_manga_Mariam.png|Mariam as she appears on the Aku Musu cover MariamAkuMusu.png|Mariam in the yonkoma MariamOperaBuffa.png|Mariam in The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~ MariamOperaBuffa2.png|Mariam before becoming a maid in the manga Mariammanga.png|Mariam in The Daughter of Evil manga Mariamwarattire.png|Mariam before becoming a maid in the manga QuartetsAllenEllukaMariam.png|Mariam as seen in Quartets of Evil |-| Misc= MariamLeonhartIchika.png|Comic featuring Mariam and Leonhart by Ichika Appearances References Категория:Персонажи Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Асмодеан Категория:Люцифения Категория:Семья Футапи Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Lucifenia